Glee-fecta
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: A famous superstar/new student comes to McKinley High to start his own band, but when an ex-member of the band gets replaced, they want revenge... Rated K plus for some use of mild language.
1. Chapter 1 Introducing Tyger

**Glee-fecta**

**Chapter 1:**

**11:00am. Break time at McKinley High. The glee club (except for Marley, who was out sick with a cold) all meet up in their usual practice room to welcome their newest member and new student at McKinley High; teenage superstar Tyger Gonzalez (who was actually Marley's childhood friend).**

**_Finn:_ OK, members of New Directions, this is our newest member Tyger.**

_**(all of the girls scream.)**_

**_Finn:_ OK, OK, calm down. We all know that Tyger is an international superstar, but he also has some very important news to tell you. **

**_Tyger:_ Yes I do. I'm hoping to start my own band called Fivefecta, and four lucky ones chosen out of all of you will be in the band with me!**

_**(they all clap and the girls scream.)**_

**_Finn:_ Guys, come on, settle down. **

**_Tyger:_ The auditions for the band will be today, after school at 3:30.**

**The glee club were definitely excited about it!**

_**Who will be put in the band?**_


	2. Chapter 2 The band members

**Glee-fecta**

**Chapter 2:**

**11:00am. Break time at McKinley High, the next day. Marley was back, feeling better than yesterday. And Tyger was about to announce who got into the band.**

**_Finn:_ OK, New Directions, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. Tyger, read out who is in your band.**

**_Marley:_ Wait a minute, what band? **

**_Finn:_ Oh right, sorry Marley, you were sick on the day of the auditions.**

**_Tyger:_ OK, the first person in my band is... Jake Puckerman!**

**_Jake:_ Yes!**

**_Tyger:_ The next person in my band is... Sam Evans!**

**_Sam:_ Alright!**

**_Tyger:_ The next person in my band is... Tina Cohen-Chang!**

**_Tina:_ Awesome!**

**_Tyger:_ And finally, the last person in my band is... Kitty Wilde!**

**Kitty: Yes! I'm finally a star!**

**_Tyger:_ OK, our first rehearsal is in the auditorium tomorrow after school.**

_**(the bell rings and the glee club all leave for class.)**_

**_Finn:_ Hey, Tyger!**

**_Tyger:_ Yeah?**

**_Finn:_ I forgot to introduce you to Marley; she was out sick yesterday and sadly missed the audition.**

**_Tyger:_ Hi, Marley. It's nice to meet you.**

**_Marley:_ Thanks. I wish I could've auditioned.**

**_Tyger:_ It's OK; your time will come. Sorry, it's just that you look familiar.**

**_Marley:_ Really?_ (looks at the clock.)_ Uh oh, I better get to class. Nice meeting you!**

**_Tyger:_ You too! **

_**(Marley exits.)**_

**_Tyger:_ Who does she remind me of?**

_**Is she someone he knows?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Rehearsal

**Glee-fecta:**

**Chapter 3:**

**After school, the next day, the band were all rehearsing for their big concert at McKinley on Saturday night. Wade/Unique and Sugar were chosen as the band's stylists and had come to a decision about the band's image. Marley was watching them in the audience, wishing it was her up there. **

**_Wade/Unique:_ OK, we have chosen a new look for you.**

**_Sugar:_ The Fivefecta image.**

**_Wade/Unique:_ We have decided to give each of you a specific colour to wear always when you're performing. Tyger, yours is green.**

**_Sugar:_ Jake, yours is red.**

**_Wade/Unique:_ Tina, yours is blue.**

**_Sugar:_ Sam, yours is yellow.**

**_Wade/Unique:_ And Kitty, yours is pink.**

**_Tyger:_ Awesome! OK, fellow band members, let's rehearse! _(notices Marley in the audience)_ Hey Marley, what are you doing here?**

**_Marley:_ Oh, I'd thought I'd come by and watch the rehearsal, if that's OK.**

**_Tyger:_ Sure, no worries. OK Fivefecta, five, six, seven, eight!**

_**(they all dance a 10-step routine.)**_

**_Tyger:_ Awesome! OK guys, one more time and then we're done.**

**_Kitty:_ Wait a second, can I go and get a snack?**

**_Tyger:_ But Kitty, we need to rehearse in time for this Saturday!**

**_Kitty:_ I know, but after a while I can't rehearse on an empty stomach, OK? _(she exits.)_**

**Tyger: Well, I guess that's it for today. Let's go, you guys. _(they all exit.)_**

**_What will happen next?_**


	4. Chapter 4 Problem solved

**Glee-fecta**

**Chapter 4:**

**It was the night of the Fivefecta concert; the tickets were all sold out, the stage and the lights were set, and everything was going fine; or was it?**

**The band were backstage; what was the problem?**

**_Tyger:_ Are you feeling any better, Kitty?**

**_Kitty:_ _(clenching her stomach)_ Uh-uh, not really.**

**_Jake:_ We told you not to eat that chimichanga that was stuffed into a hot dog that was stuffed into a burrito!**

**_Kitty:_ Well, I was hungry, and it looked so good! _(her stomach bubbles.)_ Uh-oh! I need the bathroom! Aaaaagh! _(she runs into the bathroom.)_**

**_Tyger, Jake, Sam and Tina:_ Not in there!**

**_Tyger:_ Great(!) Now what are we going to do?**

**_Sam:_ Get a new private bathroom?**

**_Tyger:_ I mean about the concert. Kitty got sick from eating all that junk; she will NOT be able to perform tonight!**

**_Tina:_ Well, how are we going to perform without Kitty? She has the voice of an angel!**

**_Kitty: (from in the toilet)_ I NEED TOILET PAPER!**

**_Tyger:_ There's a new roll in there!**

**_Kitty:_ NOT ANYMORE! **

**_Tyger:_ Come on, let's go and tell them that the concert's off.**

**But as they passed the kitchen, they heard Marley talking to her mum...**

**_Marley:_ Mum, I SO wish I could be in Fivefecta! I've watched the rehearsals, so I know ALL their moves and cover songs!**

**Marley:**

_**Go, Goooooo**_

_**Goooooo, Goooooo**_

_**Go Go**_

_**Go, Goooooo**_

_**Goooooo**_

_**Goooooo**_

_**Go Go**_

_**Go (x16)**_

**_Millie:_ Wow, sweetie, how did you memorise all of those word?**

**_Marley:_ It's just part of the chorus. **

**_Millie:_ Well, then, bravo, my little superstar! **

**But, what they didn't know is that Fivefecta had heard her sing!**

**_Tyger:_ Come on, guys, we should go and talk to Marley!**

**_Sam:_ It is because she is going to serve our backstage snacks?**

**_Tyger:_ No, I mean that because she can sing! Plus, she knows our cover songs, she knows all of our moves. I mean, she even kind of looks a little bit like someone I used to know and... Oh my gosh, that's her!**

**_Tina:_ What do you mean?**

**_Tyger:_ I mean that she was once my best friend, but then she transferred here a month before I graduated. Come on, let's go talk to her.**

_**(they go into the kitchen to talk to Marley.)**_

**_Tyger:_ Erm, excuse me?**

**_Marley:_ Sorry, Tyger, I can't talk right now; I need to get to the concert.**

_**(she turns around.)**_

**_Marley:_ Oh my gosh! You guys are Fivefecta!**

**_Tyger:_ Yes, we know.**

**_Millie:_ Tyger?**

**_Tyger:_ Mrs Rose! It's so good to see you again!**

**_Marley:_ Oh my gosh! Now I remember you! You were my best friend at my last school!**

**_Tyger:_ Yeah! But, that's not why we're here to talk to you.**

**_Marley:_ Really, what about?**

**_Tyger:_ Well, you see, Kitty got a bad stomach ache from eating a chimichanga that was stuffed into a hot dog that was stuffed into a burrito, so she can't perform tonight.**

**_Marley:_ What? But you can't cancel the concert!**

**_Tyger:_ We're not cancelling the concert; we're just getting someone to perform in her place.**

**_Marley:_ Really, who?**

**_Tyger:_ You!**

**_Marley:_ Me? Perform with Fivefecta?! OK!**

_**(she screams with excitement.)**_

_**How will the concert go?**_


	5. Chapter 5 The concert

**Glee-fecta:**

**Chapter 5:**

**It was time for the concert; everything was in place now that Fivefecta had found someone to fill in for Kitty.**

_**(the audience are chattering, then motorbikes rev and the audience scream.)**_

**Their first cover song was 'Go' by the McClain Sisters:**

**All:**

_**Go, Goooooo**_

_**Goooooo, Goooooo**_

_**Go Go**_

_**Go, Goooooo**_

_**Goooooo**_

_**Goooooo**_

_**Go Go**_

_**Tyger:**_

_**Everywhere I go **_

_**I hear the echo of a roar that keeps rising**_

_**On the horizon, yeah**_

_**Walking down the street**_

_**I feel the energy**_

_**The world is demanding**_

_**The spaceship has landed**_

_**Now there's no going back**_

_**Back, back, back, back, back**_

_**No, there's no going back**_

_**Back, back, back, back**_

_**Marley:**_

_**I don't see red lights**_

_**I just see go**_

_**I don't do stop signs**_

_**I don't hear no**_

_**Jump and don't look down**_

_**That's how you fly**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**It's win or you die**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't be scared, just**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Don't think about it**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Tina:**_

_**Everyone I know feels like**_

_**The planet spinning faster and faster**_

_**Straight for disaster (oh)**_

_**Jake:**_

_**Shine under the pressure**_

_**'cause the way we that we do it will define us**_

_**Pressure makes diamonds.**_

_******All: **_

_**Now there's no going back, bac-back, bac-back, bac-back, back.**_

_**Now there's no going back, bac-back, bac-back, bac-back, back.**_

_**Marley:**_

_**I don't see red lights**_

_**I just see go**_

_**I don't do stop signs**_

_**I don't hear no**_

_**Jump and don't look down **_

_**That's how you fly**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**It's win or you die**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't be scared, just**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Don't think about it**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Sam:**_

_**I feel it in the air tonight**_

_**I'm seeing the lights **_

_**In the dark ignited**_

_**And no one's stopping me now**_

_**I'm living my dream**_

_**All:**_

_**And you're all invited**_

_**Marley:**_

_**I don't see red lights**_

_**I just see go**_

_**I don't do stop signs**_

_**I don't hear no**_

_**Jump and don't look down**_

_**That's how you fly**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**It's win or you die**_

_**All:**_

_**Don't be scared, just**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_**Don't think about it**_

_**Go (x16)**_

_** Go where you go (Go x 7). Go where you go (Go x 7). Go where you go (Go x 7).**_

_**Go (x4) (gooooooooooo),**_

_**(Gooooooooooooo),**_

_**(Goooooooooooooo),**_

_**Go, go.**_

_**(the smoke blasters go off.)**_

_**(the audience screams.)**_

**Their next cover song was 'Reach for the Stars' by S Club 7:**

**(music starts)**

_**Tina:**_

_**When the world, leaves you feeling blue  
You can count on me, I will be there for you**_

_**Jake:**_

_**When it seems, all your hopes and dreams**_  
_**Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you**_

_**All:**_

_**We've got to all stick together**_  
_**Good friends, there for each other**_  
_**Never ever forget that**_  
_**I've got you and you've got me, so**_

_**All (chorus):**_

_**Reach for the stars**_  
_**Climb every mountain higher**_  
_**Reach for the stars**_  
_**Follow your hearts desire**_  
_**Reach for the stars**_  
_**And when that rainbow's shining over you**_  
_**That's when your dreams will all come true**_

_**Tyger:**_

_**There's a place waiting just for you**_  
_**Is a special place where your dreams all come true**_  
_**Fly away, swim the ocean blue**_  
_**Drive that open road, leave the past behind you**_

_**All:**_  
_**Don't stop gotta keep moving**_  
_**Your hopes have gotta keep building**_  
_**Never ever forget that**_  
_**I've got you and you've got me, so**_

_**All (chorus):**_

_**Reach for the stars**_  
_**Climb every mountain higher**_  
_**Reach for the stars**_  
_**Follow your hearts desire**_  
_**Reach for the stars**_  
_**And when that rainbow's shining over you**_  
_**That's when your dreams will all come true**_

_**Sam:**_

_**Don't believe in all that you've been told**_  
_**The sky's the limit you can reach your goal**_  
_**No-one knows just what the future holds**_  
_**There ain't nothing you can't be**_  
_**There's a whole world at your feet**_  
_**I said reach**_

_**Marley:**_

_**Climb every mountain (reach)**_  
_**Reach for the moon (reach)**_  
_**Follow that rainbow**_  
_**And your dreams will all come true**_

_**All (chorus x2):**_

_**Reach for the stars**_  
_**Climb every mountain higher**_  
_**Reach for the stars**_  
_**Follow your hearts desire**_  
_**Reach for the stars**_  
_**And when that rainbow's shining over you**_  
_**That's when your dreams will all come true**_  
_**Reach for the stars**_  
_**Climb every mountain higher**_  
_**Reach for the stars**_  
_**Follow your hearts desire**_  
_**Reach for the stars**_  
_**And when that rainbow's shining over you**_  
_**That's when your dreams will all come true**_  
_**Reach for the stars**_  
_**Climb every mountain higher [fade to finish]**_

**Then, for the last song of the evening, they sang 'Here We Go' by Lemonade Mouth:**

_**All:**_

**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now**

**_Tina:_**_**  
Hey now  
we no longer wait around  
My team stronger than weights now  
Keeps on growing  
Our muscles keeps on showing**_

_**Sam:  
We came here to make a change  
We came here to rearrange  
We came here cause we believe  
We came here cause we achieve, yeah  
**_

_**Tyger:  
While I've got the microphone  
Make sure how i feel is known  
All for one we rock the zone  
How I feel to each his own  
**_

_**Jake:  
All my people treat em right  
We reserve the right to fight  
For what we want, for what we need  
To the front we shall proceed**_

_**Marley:  
Here we come and we're ready to  
go, go, go  
Better run cause we don't take  
no, no, no  
So come on  
**_

_**All:  
Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
**_

_**Marley:  
We're motivated (motivated)  
We're aggravated (aggravated)  
We're dedicated  
So now you better play fair  
determination (and) will power  
With consideration  
we will devour**_

_**Jake:  
We're on our own  
But we are one  
Shoulder to shoulder we'll fight until  
we see the sun  
**_

_**Tina:**_

_**It's just a matter of time  
Before you see our way  
We fight with all of our lives  
We do this everyday  
**_

_**Marley:  
Here we come and we're ready to  
go, go, go  
Better run cause we don't take  
no, no, no  
So come on  
**_

_**All:  
Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now**_

_**All:  
Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
**_

_**Tyger(Spoken):  
Yeah  
I said we're tired of this  
We're going to stand up  
for what we believe in  
We might be on our own  
But we are one  
Everybody ready  
Come on  
Let's go  
**_

_**All:  
Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now**_

_**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud**_  
_**I wanna make some noise**_  
_**Stand up, Come on, Be loud**_  
_**We're gonna raise our voice**_  
_**Come on, Come on, Come on**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_

_**(music ends.)**_

**Everyone was cheering; the concert was a HUGE success!**


	6. Chapter 6 Getting a new member

**Glee-fecta**

**Chapter 6:**

**11:30am. Monday; the start of a new week. Everyone was talking about the Fivefecta concert, and of course, how great Marley was. But, what she didn't know was that Fivefecta had something special for her. **

**_Tyger:_ Hi everyone, I assume you all loved the Fivefecta concert!**

_**(they all cheer and clap.)**_

**_Tyger:_ OK, well, members of Fivefecta, can you please come up here with me; I have an important announcement to make.**

_**(Jake, Sam and Tina come forward.)**_

**_Tyger:_ OK, now I know that you're all wondering why Kitty isn't here with us.**

**_Sam:_ Well, it turned out that Kitty had a lot of time to think while she was in the bathroom.**

**Tina: So she decided to quit the band... for good.**

_**(the glee club moan.)**_

**_Glee club:_ No!**

**_Marley:_ The band can't break up after their first concert.**

**_Tyger:_ Don't worry, we're not breaking up. In fact, we're just getting a new member; Marley!**

_**(the glee club gasp.)**_

**_Marley:_ Me? But, why?**

**_Tina:_ You were so great on Saturday, that no one missed Kitty.**

**_Tyger:_ So, we want you to leave school for a while to go on a school tour with us. Don't worry, I already talked your mom, Jake's mom, Sam's parents, Tina's parents, Unique's parents, Sugar's dad and Principal Figgins, and they all said it was OK. So, what do you say?**

**_Marley:_ Well... YES! I'M IN FIVEFECTA! I'M IN FIVEFECTA! Did you guys hear that? I'M IN FIVEFECTA!**

**_Wade/Unique:_ But wait, does that mean that me and Sugar can come on the road with you guys too?**

**_Tyger:_ Yeah, I mean, we need our top stylists!**

**_Wade/Unique:_ OK! **

_**(Wade/Unique and Sugar scream with excitement.)**_

_**What will happen on their tour?**_


	7. Chapter 7 Seeing the tour bus

**Glee-fecta**

**Chapter 7:**

**Marley was so excited about going on a school tour, so the next day, they showed her around the tour bus.**

**_Tyger:_ So, this will be our tour bus and of course, your homes for the next four months.**

**_Marley:_ Wow! This place is amazing! **

**_Tyger:_ I know, right?! I'll show you guys around while the bus driver Bob gets our bags.**

_**(he walks around to show them the bus.)**_

**_Tyger:_ So, Fivefecta, what do you think?**

**_Tina:_ This place is amazing!**

**_Tyger:_ I know, right?**

**_Marley:_ Look at this place! There's video games, a recording studio... Wait, what's in here?**

**_Tyger:_ That's the bathroom. But, I wouldn't go in there; the bus driver just used it after he ate a three-pound taco!**

**_All:_ Ew!**

**_Tyger:_ But, don't worry. _(he opens the bathroom door.)_ We have this really big scented candle.**

**_All:_ Phew!**

**_Tyger:_ OK, so there's also a living room, a kitchen, Wi-Fi and five bedrooms.**

**_Marley:_ Wow. Can I PLEASE have the top bunk?!**

**_All:_ Yes.**

**_Marley:_ Wait a minute, am I going to fall out every time the bus hits a roundabout?**

**_All:_ Well... Yes.**

**_Tyger:_ But, the floor is padded, so you won't feel a thing.**

**_Marley:_ Phew, thank goodness!**

**Meanwhile, the bus driver was loading all of the luggage onto the bus, when he came across a suspicious-looking sack.**

**_Bus driver:_ Fivefecta?**

**_All:_ Yeah?**

**_Bus driver:_ Can you help me please with this really heavy bag?**

**_Tyger:_ Sure.**

_**(they all go and help him.)**_

**_The bag:_ OW!**

**_Tina:_ Why that bag just say 'Ow'?**

**_Tyger:_ Of course! This always happens to superstars; crazy fans trying to sneak on the bus. It's a good thing I studied karate in Japan!**

_**(he yells 'Hiyah!' and does a cool karate pose.)**_

**_The bag:_ No! _(the bag picks itself up and jumps out of the bus.)_**

**_Tyger:_ It works every time. My favourite lesson was how to yell 'Hiyah! and pose like this. _(he does his cool karate pose again.)_**

_**What will happen to them on tour?**_


	8. Chapter 8 The brakes are cut

**Glee-fecta**

**Chapter 8:**

**A few hours later, Fivefecta were on their way to Dalton Academy; home of the Warblers. **

**_Tyger:_ OK, our next gig is at Dalton Academy.**

**_Sam:_ Blaine's old school? **

**_Tyger:_ Yeah. Bob, are we there yet? **

**Suddenly the bus started moving quicker than usual. **

**_Tina:_ What's going on?**

**_Jake:_ Why is the bus moving so fast?**

**_Tyger:_ I don't know!**

_**(brakes screech.)**_

**They go to Bob the bus driver to find out what's wrong.**

**_Tyger:_ Bob, what's going on?!**

**_Bob:_ Well, I was driving, and then the brakes stopped working!**

**_Marley:_ What?! How are we going to stop the bus?!**

**_Bob:_ Probably by reaching the end of the road!**

_**(the band scream.)**_

**_Fivefecta:_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!**

**_Marley:_ I thought this bus was state-of-the-art! How could this happen?!**

**What they didn't know was that...**

_**(Kitty is driving away from them)**_

**_Kitty:_ _(laughs evil)_ Cut me from the band?! I'll cut the brakes out of your bus! _(laughs evil)_**

**_What will happen next?_**


	9. Chapter 9 The band are safe

**Glee-fecta:**

**Chapter 9:**

**The brakes on the bus had stopped working and the bad were all terrified!**

**_Fivefecta:_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!**

**_Bob:_ We're going to die! We're going to die!**

**_Tina:_ This is a nightmare!**

**_Tyger:_ How will we get out of here?!**

**Suddenly, Marley had an idea!**

**_Marley:_ Wait a minute, are the motorbikes still here?**

**_Tyger:_ They're in the back, why?**

**_Marley:_ I think I know how we can get off the bus! Come on!**

_**(they all go to the back.)**_

**_Tyger:_ What do we need the helmets for?!**

**_Marley:_ I'll explain later. Is there an emergency exit?**

**_Tyger:_ Yeah, in the back. Why?**

**_Marley:_ Because now, it's time to GO!**

_**(they all go on the motorbikes and open the emergency exit.)**_

**Meanwhile, outside...**

**Kitty: _(sarcastic)_ Sorry, Fivefecta! _(loud)_ Looks like this is the final ever stop on your tour! _(laughs evil)_**

**But Kitty didn't know that...**

_**(motorbikes rev and the band ride the motorbikes out of the bus.)**_

**The band were all safe and sound.**

**_Tyger:_ Phew! Good thinking, Marley. Are we all here?**

**_Tina:_ Wait! Aren't we missing someone?**

**_Fivefecta:_ Bob!**

_**(Bob then enters unharmed.)**_

**_Tyger:_ Phew! Bob, you're OK!**

**_Bob:_ No worries. It turns out that the bus had an emergency brake.**

**_Tyger:_ Thank goodness! Our next gig starts in 4 hours!**

**The band then all got back onto the bus in order to prepare for their next gig at Dalton Academy!**

_**What will happen next?**_


	10. Chapter 10 The gig at Breadstix

**Glee-fecta**

**Chapter 10:**

**After their tour, their next gig was at Breadstix, the restaurant where most of the glee club spend their time.**

**Although, a mysterious girl with red hair and glasses, claiming to be one of their fans, went to go and see the band.**

**_Tyger:_ _(noticing the girl)_ Oh! Hi, there. What's your name?**

**_'Raquel':_ Hello. My name is Raquel. Being the fantastic band you are, I would like to kindly offer you all some candy.**

**_Tyger:_ Sweet! _(calling for Fivefecta)_ Hey guys, there's a fan of ours here who's got treats!**

_**(the rest of the band enter.)**_

**The band all ate most of the candy, then 'Raquel' left with a vengeful grin on her face; something wasn't right about her.**

**The band then went on to the ready-built stage and performed their first song - a song that Tyger found on the Internet that he thought would be perfect for the band - 'Shut Up N Dance!'**

**(music starts)**

_**Marley:**_

_**It's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk,**_

_** And I just want it to stop, **_

_**Cause aren't we here for the music.**_

_**Sam:**_

_**And if you dare, **_

_**Just get up out of your chair, **_

_**Cause this ain't goin' nowhere, **_

_**We've gotta move it or you lose it.**_

_**Tyger:**_

_**All I wanna know (know) Is when we're letting go **_

_**So we can get this record to break (break) **_

_**Marley:**_

_**Why we wasting time (time) **_

_**Jake:**_

_**We never can rewind (wind). **_

_**All I'm really trying to say **_

_**All (Marley in lead):**_

_**Is shut up and dance show me whatcha got, **_

_**Shut up and dance are you in or not? **_

_**You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak, **_

_**Well, shut up and dance if you're into me. **_

_**Tina:**_

_**Cause I can't wait no more To get on the floor, **_

_**Don't stop now's our chance!**_

_**All:**_  
_** Shut up and dance, dance, dance**_

_** 'Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between, **_

_**You and me, light it up, till we're making a scene, **_

_**Quit the talk Let it rock, **_

_**If you know what I mean,**_

_**All (Marley in lead):**_

_**Shut up and dance show me whatcha got, **_

_**Shut up and dance are you in or not? **_

_**You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak, **_

_**Well, shut up and dance if you're into me**_

_**Marley and Tina:**_

_**Cause I can't wait no more To get on the floor, **_

_**Don't stop now's our chance!**_

_**All:**_

_** Shut up and dance [x3] yeah, **_

_**Shut up and dance [x3] yeah, **_

_**Put up your hands [x3] yeah, **_

_**Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,**_

_** Shut up and dance!**_

**They then went backstage to get ready for their next song, but first, they all whooped after the applause they got from their first.**

**_Fivefecta:_ Whoo!**

**_Tina:_ That was awesome!**

**_Marley:_ Yeah! OK, let's get ready for our next... _(voice deepens)_ Let's get ready for our next...**

**_Tina:_ _(deep voice)_ How, how come your voice sounds like... _(realising her voice has changed)_ How come your voice sounds like...**

**_Tyger:_ OK, what's going on with your voices... _(deep voice)_ With your voices... Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's happening?!**

**_Jake:_ I don't know, but... _(voice goes higher)_ But... Uh oh! This isn't good!**

**_Sam:_ Whoa, why are your voices all... _(voice goes higher)_ Your voices all... Oh no, what's going on?!**

**_Marley:_ _(deep voice)_ Why do we sound all weird?**

**_Tina: (deep voice)_ I don't know, but it's really starting to freak me out!**

**_Tyger: (deep voice)_ Me too!**

_**What is happening?**_


End file.
